Bridge Between
by isillome
Summary: Zoro awakes to Luffy talking to himself. Why does he do this to himself and where is the line of brokenness. Have they already crossed it?


"Don't say it so loud! You'll wake the others, shishishi"

Zoro grumbled in his sleep throwing the pillow over his head to rid the sound of the laughing echoing through his tent. _Why the fuck was luffy being so loud? _Closing the pillow on either side of his head he gave a sigh of relief when no noises came through and hoped his captian was done.

"Ow! Meanie, Sabo wouldnt do that to me..."

Sighing again but with resign this time Zoro tossed the pillow to the side; getting some joy out of the fact it landed smack onto the shitty cooks face. Crawling towards the flap he felt the cold breeze and shivered as it traveled down his spin. The island they arrived at was hot as any summer island during the day and as cold as a winter one at night. The others had gathered as many blankets as they could, the woman taking the most and their own personal heated water bottle; Chopper.

They all agreed that Luffy would be first watch since he didnt have any trouble with the cold, if he wasnt reminded of it of course. But there was something wrong with his captain that day. He was quiet. There was a shadow under his eyes even when he smiled and it scared Zoro. He wasnt used to a withdrawn Luffy and not knowing the reason behind the isolation didnt settle well in his gut.

Gritting his teeth he pulled the flap back and climbed out of the warm tent doing a quick scan of the area to see if there was anyone around. The island was inhabited but that just meant they didnt find anyone, not that no one was here.

"Shishishishi, It's alright! I forgive you, but only if you share your meat later Ace."

_Ace?_

Turning to the side where the camp lay in the middle of the others sat Luffy with his back to Zoro. His straw hat was on the log a little away from the fire, and not on luffys head? Zoro took a cautioned step towards the teenager. Ace was his dead brother, there was no way Luffy was talking to him. Unless he feel asleep while on watch, and if that was the case he needed to wake up. Now.

Zoro knew how the dreams went, they started off nice and amazing. Having your dead brother back, Happy, sharing meat with you and then next dead, with his blood all over your hands. Or at least thats what Luffy had told him. It was hard when they got back together as a crew. Luffy had his own room; Franky said every captain had one and so should his. Zoro being first mate had his own also, right across from it. It was easy to hear everything through the wood walls, from the food luffy snuck in his room to the loud snoring on sometimes. Even the heart renching screams of the word _Ace._

He held his captain every time. Sitting on the bed with him, rocking back and forth. Smoothing hair back from sweat slick forehead and not saying anything at all. Words were not going to bring the dead back.

"Luffy."

Now that he was closer he could see that Luffy was a little to close to the fire. So close he was sure some bangs were singed. _Just what in the world-_

Luffy turned, his unfocused eyes looking right through Zoro and gleaming with an unnatrual glow. "Zoro! You are here just in time, Ace and me were going to start a feast! Come on before all the meat is gone."

He turned quickly back to the fire and and laughed loudly before to the shock of Zoro, stuck his hand right into the center of the fire. He didnt even seem to realize his skin turning red and burning for all he did was pull it back with a pout and under his breath whisper "Stingy Ace."

Zoro stepped closer still not believing what he was seeing. Luffy thought the fire was his brother. It made sense now that he thought, Ace had the mera mera no mi it was a literal symbol of Luffys brother.

"Luffy, just who do you think you're talking to?"

He turned again with unfocused eyes and a wide smile on his face. "Ace of course! You're stupid Zoro he's right there. Who else would I be talking to? Meat?"

Taking in air and holding it on the count of three Zoro opened his mouth and hated every second after this.

"Ace is dead."

Black osiden eyes widened and a shaky smile stretched wider. "What? He's right here Zoro. This isnt really all that funny. But you were always serious anyway."

"Luffy" Zoro growled. He didnt want to fight with his captain but this dream was a lie and he needed to realize that living in it would do him no good. "Stop this."

The fire flickered and drew Luffys gaze back to it. He stared at it for a second before laughing and continuing on his endless babble to the flame. Zoro dismissed. Balling his hands in a fist he held his anger in check. Using his authority in a situation like this!? He was not to dismissed like a dog when he was trying to be nakama. Trying to help!

Looking around the campsite he tried to think of anything to turn Luffys gaze away and set his mind to reality. Pans, rope, blankets, nothing, nothing, nothing!

But from the corner of his eyes he saw on the ground a bucket full of spring water used for drinking. He had gotten the bucket of water from a slow river a few hundered away but of course the crew just had to keep moving the camp and Zoro lost his way so bad that when he finally was finally 'led' back to the cramping grounds by chopper it was a good 4 hours since his departure.

Walking stiffly to it he violently pulled it from the ground, water sloshing onto the ground didnt even make luffy look up. Stalking over to the fire he hesitated for a moment, his anger quelled and silent. If he did this, how much more broken would he be? Were they already past the line of broken?

Looking into the empty happiness in his captains eyes seemed to give him the answer he needed and with no hesitation poured the ice cold water on the cold warmth of the fire.

"ZORO! What do you think you're doing! Stop! GET THE WATER AWAY! ACE CANT BREATH! STOP!"

But he didnt stop, not until the bucket was empty, panting clouded the air and Luffy desperatly stared into the now smoldering embers of the once roaring fire. Darkness covered them.

"Why, why, why, why, why!" Luffy stuck his hands into the still red hot coals the smel of burnin flesh lifting into the air. Zoro quick on his feet swooped down and grabbed the sobbing boy. He knew it was going to be hard. It was always hard after the nightmare and he didnt expect it to be easy after this new development.

He held luffys head to hi shoulder and just held as hard as he could. Luffys arms reached past him and tried to touch the fire. Folding in on himself he placed Luffy on his lap and held all the tighter. His hands now reaching for the heavens and his tears falling to earth.


End file.
